


Glory, Glory

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean submits willingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory, Glory

**_If you get a chance can you write me something about Cas making Dean call him Castiel when he's being all dominate? Please!_ **

Here’s the thing, though: Cas does not have to _make_ Dean call him _anything_. When Cas draws himself up to his full height, when he takes a deep breath and pulls his shoulders back, when he levels his gaze at Dean and his eyes go dark and hard, Dean drops to his knees like a petal dropping from a flower. His head bows like the branch of a willow. As all men must be before an Angel of the Lord, Dean is hushed and humbled. And when his angel touches him with hands and teeth and tongue, Dean sings dirty hymns of praise to Castiel, his personal seraph.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/142958364838/if-you-get-a-chance-can-you-write-me-something).
> 
> Prompt from tumblr user may231660


End file.
